


You Make Me Want to Sing & Dance

by Sassirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, some kind of idol au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassirin/pseuds/Sassirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is band manager for the rising band Nekoma. He meets a guy named Kuroo who he's sure he's seen somewhere but can't be bothered to know or want to get to know. Unfortunately for him, Kuroo doesn't give up that easily and Kenma soon finds himself bothered by Kuroo Tetsurou, who happens to be a rising model himself. **DISCONTINUED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Want to Sing & Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Kuroken month prompt - Idol AU. But I messed up?? More like Rock Star or a Pop Idol AU?? And Kenma's not even a pop idol?? Sorry! Please enjoy anyways!

Yamamoto pumps a fist into the air, and the whole stadium is lit ablaze with a pop of multi-colored lights and the roar of screaming fans.

“A-awesome!” He grins nervously, keeping his fist in the air.

There’s a blush growing on his cheeks when he spots a crowd of girls near the front shrieking and cheering him on, waving a poster with name scribbled in pink and with hearts all over it. He feels his heart thump, the blush growing deeper and he trips on his own feet when he attempts to spin. The microphone in his hand also nearly slips between his fingers had it not been for Yaku swooping in from his right, keeping it from leaving the nervous singer’s hand.

“Hey, keep it together!” Yaku said, giving a quick jab to Yamamoto’s side while flashing a quick grin to the crowd.

“Your face is starting to look scary again!” Yaku adds in a side-whisper. “Control it, would you?”

“Yaku is right!”

Yaku and Yamamoto both take a quick glance to the left, and Yamamoto’s grin twitches when he spots his sister Akane mimicking his fist pump and holding a megaphone in her other hand from the side of the stage.

“Just stick to fist pumps and the dance routine for later, ‘kay?! Go, Nekoma!” she yells into the megaphone and the crowd is one fire.

The chant of ‘Nekoma’ echoes throughout the entire stadium, and Yaku holds up a peace sign as thanks. It only gets louder from that point on and some fans even take to chanting Yaku’s name along with it.

“Oh man!” To their right, Lev’s eyes sparkle under the lights and he hands curl into fists. The cape of his outfit is blowing along with the wind, looking out of place with his red and black blazer and making him look more like some odd superhero than an pop idol.

“I gotta do that too!” Lev beams, gushing with excitement, and he does. He shoots his left hand into the air as fist pump while his right forms into a peace sign. “Nekoma, Nekoma! I can’t hear you!!!” He yells at the top of his lungs, and the crowd goes just as wild as it had with Yaku.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Over to the side of the backstage and behind Akane, Kenma signs and shakes his hand, dragging a hand down over his face. His presses a finger against his headset, tapping at the ear piece of good measure. “Lev, calm down. You too, Tora. You two are going to trip . . . like last time.” He grumbles under his breath.

But Lev doesn’t pay attention. Instead, he attempts the same spin that Yamamoto tried earlier but more. His arms stretched out, he makes himself into some kind of human tornado, spinning and turning and laughing to the chants of his name. Yamamoto is gaping on the side; Yaku looks like he regrets signing up to be part of a boy band group with Lev; and Inuoka’s standing away from the rest of them, posing for a few girls who managed to get his attention enough for a couple of pictures.

Knowing that this would happen (or at least something like it) because something _always_ happens at one of their concerts, Kenma taps back at his headset, murmuring a low “get ready” under his breath.

And the timing is right.

“Lyovochka?!”

The small yelp of Lev’s older sister Alisa from behind him confirms and then the wave-riding silence and gasp of the fans make it even more real. There’s the crash of a microphone and the crowd going ‘oooh!’ and Kenma decides that it’s right about time to step out and do damage control.

The bright light hits Kenma and makes him blink one closed but he still strides forward from behind the curtains and onto the stage. Near the edge, the security guards below on the ground are holding onto Lev’s upside-down form while the few on stage are trying to pull him up back onto his feet. Nearby, Inuoka is on his back, looking dazed and Kenma’s guess that Lev clashed into him is about as right as it gets.

Everything happens fast but clearly. Inuoka is helped to backstage with an ice pack to his head while Lev is put right back onto his feet, his outfit awry and hair disheveled but with a sheepish grin on his lips. He does flash a look of concern on his face when he spots Inuoka’s condition but before he could say or do anything about it, a chorus of ‘boos’ resounds through the stadium, making him flinch.

“Oops?” Lev takes a step back, and Kenma steps forward.

With a new and upcoming band like Nekoma, mistakes are always bound to happen, especially with eighteen-year old Lev being a part of them. And as one of the band managers, it comes with the job to be thinking ahead when it comes to these situations even though Kenma didn’t really sign up for it in the first place.

But these are his friends and he does it anyways. So, with the microphone before his lips, Kenma just goes with the flow.

“Sorry about this . . . As an apology, every fan who goes to the autograph signing will get an extra autographed poster of the band.”

There are some positive cheers coming from the crowd and Kenma turns on his heel and signals for the music to start back again.

When Inuoka returns back on stage, looking brand new again, Lev steps up with a heartfelt apology especially meant for the fans. Alisa and Akane swoon, the fans swoon, and Kenma just tells the backstage crew to get ready for the next possible accident.

On the stage, Yamamoto pumps another back into the air. “From this point on, it’s been zero days since the band’s had an accident! Let’s get a round of applause!”

The crowd cheers, the backstage crew cheers, and the band cheers, except for Yaku who looks at everyone in bewilderment. When he meets Kenma’s eyes, he nods in mutual understanding as if he finally sees what Kenma sees on a daily basis.

But now that everything is all right, the band pulls themselves together, satisfied with the fan and crowd interaction before the actual start of the concert even if it looked a little rough around the edges.

Lev straps on his guitar, Inuoka readies himself with the bass, Yamamoto’s spinning the drumsticks in between his fingers, and Yaku sets himself in front of the microphone stand.

Yaku opens his mouth to get it started but before he could say anything, Lev interrupts him instead.

“Are you all ready for this?!” Lev screams, and Yaku could only keep in the urge to kick him.

Instead, he starts off the first part of his solo and the band Nekoma plays into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oooh, not bad.” Kuroo grins. 

On his right, Bokuto nods his excitedly and jumps into the air. He doesn’t get far though because Akaashi holds him down, making sure that Bokuto doesn’t accidently hit another fan.

“I know, right?!” Bokuto beams, glow sticks in his hands. “They’re pretty awesome!” He then waves them around frantically, practically flailing his arms.

“Bro, you look like you’re trying to direct an airplane over here.” Kuroo laughs. “And anyways, the band’s awesome but I’m not really talking about them.”

The response effectively puzzles Bokuto who visibly deflates and tilts his head, much to Akaashi’s surprise. Kuroo hears the younger male whisper something akin to ‘weakness number 40’ or something but shrugs off, gesturing towards the stage.

“You didn’t see cutie that walked on the stage just then?”

“The pudding-head?”

“Bingo.”

“Bro!” Bokuto yells, grabbing onto Kuroo’s shoulders. “You’re totally a good match! Go get ‘im, tiger!”

At this, Kuroo hums low and nods his head, looking around Bokuto to meet Akaashi. “Do we have time to get autographs?”

Akaashi doesn’t respond right away. He looks over both Kuroo and Bokuto, disliking the sly look in Kuroo’s eyes and feeling just the same with the sparkle in Bokuto’s.

“We do,” he starts off carefully, getting that pain-in-the-ass feeling that he usually gets from either one. “But we shouldn’t.”

Unfortunately, the response makes the two happy.

“Bro!” Bokuto grabs Kuroo into a side-hug. “I am so happy for your relationship! Congrats!”

And Kuroo grins alongside him. “Thanks, bro!”

Meanwhile, Akaashi tries to fight the urge of rolling his eyes and instead slips his phone out of his pocket. He types the message quick, telling their manager to send help because something will definitely happen. He can sense it.

When Akaashi looks up and sees Bokuto climbing onto Kuroo’s shoulders, Akaashi quickly adds in another text.

‘Please get here quickly.’       

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Discontinued
> 
> http://jaegerbott.tumblr.com


End file.
